


Drugs, Madness, and Something About The Entity

by spagetisafanficgod



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Mutation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spagetisafanficgod/pseuds/spagetisafanficgod
Summary: so...legion's new blighted skin, huh?Thought it would be cool to talk about killers getting the blight sauce, enjoy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Opening

Herman Carter grinned madly, ignoring the questionare in his arms. He held himself back from laughing wildly, watching the newest experiment succumb to the insanity of the pustula serum. In his professional opinion, two of the most irritating killers were institutionalized today, and he had the joy of watching the talker be unable to do so any longer. No, all that came from under the photographer's twisted mask were moans of pain and groans of agony. If he could still talk, he would most likely beg for even the smallest crumb of mercy. Music to Herman's ears, and he wanted to laugh. He slammed his jaw shut, clenching his worn teeth, just before the electric sound tinkled out of his mouth. 

The smile faded from his face fast. If he focused his never closing gaze from the mindless suffering, he could see his own reflection in the glass separating the small observation room and the even smaller patient's room. Talbot Grimes, him who provided Herman with the serum, did not enjoy the ear shattering laughter the taller man produced. Unfortunately for the Alchemist, the sound had ingrained itself into Herman's very existence, and every time the noise echoed through the labs, Talbot shook a nasty looking needle full of the oozing and glowing serum in his direction. A warning that Talbot would not hesitate to dispose of him. His haze covered eyes looked back to the Ghostface, tugging uselessly at his restraints, and the smile returned. 

If there was something the Doctor was manipulated into being, being part of wherever this was, it was to be an enjoyer of thoughtless violence. 

On the clipboard, a small list of yes and no questions, to track the progress. Herman furrowed his face in confusion, as much as still muscle could, every day of monitoring the experimentation. There was, as in any experiment, progress to be made. For the life of him, he could not understand what progress was being made here. Everything the godly serum was injected to, ruined just the same, numbing the mind like a powerful shock and reducing a human to nothing but groaning and moaning. He fondly remembered a woman of power and strength, covered head to toe in gold, calling (but it was more of a hoarse howling) upon the Entity, to spare her suffering during her first week of getting the needle. However they start, whatever noise they create to vocalize their pain, they all end up oozing and bleeding, being able to only wheeze and moan. For the case of the other annoying killer(s) brought in today, they started with screaming. Just as he was thinking about it, a shriek, loud and femmenine, rang through the silence. Herman's eyes flitted up, and he subtly tilted his mangled head towards the sound, eagerly awaiting more. He idly wondered who screamed. It could've been the pinkette, in her nervous condition that was groomed into being murderous, or the girlfriend, who was so painfully obviously (to everyone but her) being dragged around by the shortest leader since Napoleon. When the screaming ceased to continue, he disappointingly turned his attention back to the dull experiment in front of him. The Ghostface, for his charismatic and lively approaches outside of the lab, was rather rude. He hadn't bothered to thrash too hard or make some sort of loud noise, didn't fight Herman's soothing shocks as Talbot's signature concoction was inserted into cloaked neck, poisoning the bloodstream. He didn't even try to claw at electricity laced skin when he was wrestled into the chair. The photographer simply seemed rather numb to the whole situation, and that was terribly boring. 

In fact, the whole situation simply reminded Herman of his old job, the one he barely remembered through fuzzy memories and notes scattered in file cabinets. It reminded him of the man who tried so desperately to crush the new and bright ideas Herman brought to the table, and who tried to ignore the success when Herman prevailed and brought his ideas to life. Here, however, Herman was not only constantly ignored and belittled, but now forced to do heavy lifting. He was cursed with being taller and stronger than Talbot, and could probably snap the small creature's spine and twist him into a nice little pretzel if he so wished. Talbot was slippery, though, a jumpy thing, and Herman could never get directly in position to safely take him out. Until he could, he lifted and dragged the experiments to and fro around the rather large establishment; to be fed, examined, bathed, and sometimes terminated. 

Herman sighed, and set the clipboard down. Directly left of the window, under a dirty creme plastic cover, was a small red button. He didn't even need to touch the button, opting to send a small jolt of electricity through his fingers, for the mechanism to begin chugging and clunking, moving metal out of nice little slots. To impress no one in particular, he dusted off his bloody and torn lab coat in the hallway, before sliding open the heavy, industrial security door and entering the Ghostface's cell. 

The Doctor held his head up high in pure pride, completely abandoning the animalistic hunker he sported during trials, where the Entity whispered so loud in his ear he couldn't hear logic or reason. The Ghostface's mood soured instantly, snarling where he couldn't shoot an insult. 

"How are you feeling, Jed?" He asked, innocence dripping from his sinful mouth. 

Jed snarled again, snapping his jaw and gnashing his teeth like a madman. 

"Oh, no. It appears you are unable to answer me." Herman hummed. "What a grand tragedy." 

In the halls, a different growling began, the noise is a concoction only the greatest evil could gain. Instantly, every experiment began howling and crying, moaning and screaming through the curious slime that pustula created when merged with the human DNA. Herman's fellow killers howled when Talbot passed, and quieted when he left, almost if the creature carried his own radius that only those affected by the serum could hear. The Ghostface grew restless, wheezing to join the screaming experiments in the only way that he could, with the idiotic mask now suffocating him. He hissed, like a threatened cockroach, and it only grew louder when Talbot stepped into the room. 

The alchemist twitched, bobbing his head and body as he spoke. His voice was even stranger than Herman's, and he had a hard time believing the creature was once human. One had to truly listen to hear what Talbot had to say, deciphering his words that are encoded by growling and the pustula that clung like honey in his throat. 

"Gettin' all close and good with the experiments, are we?" Talbot snapped, shaking particularly violently with every word. 

Herman responded in the best faux apologetic tone he could muster, lacing it with sarcasm, and grinning as it amused him greatly to watch his superior shake like a malfunctioning robot. "I cannot ensure the progress without directly interacting with the subject." 

The insect-like jaws shuddered and flexed, a mocking tone, and Talbot snapped his ugly head towards the Ghostface, who pulled as far away as he could from his captor's gaze with a weak hiss. "And? Enlighten me with all your useless teasing, will you. How's he?" 

"He is doing rather well. Much quieter than the others. I don't believe that to be anything to worry about, however." Herman reported. 

"Oh, good, good." He spoke bitterly, leaving the Doctor to wait patiently for the jab that had yet to come. "'s a great relief you're doing something moderately productive." Shuffling with the strange limp, he stood beside the dentist's chair, and roughly hit the Ghostface's pustula covered but humanoid gloved hand with a rough and claw-like hand. Talbot began kneading the flesh, most likely testing something important, but coming off as a weirdo. 

Finally, after poking and prodding, Talbot said what Herman was waiting to hear."Go, get the dose." 

Herman smiled at the command, tense flesh fighting the metal contraption on his head to stretch further. The Ghostface made a panicked noise, hissing and thrashing in his chair, much more furiously than before. While Talbot was shorter, he seemed to weigh more than the twig-like stalker, and yet still opted to shout slurs in a heavy accent then actually physically punishing the misbehavior. Jed's brain, now dumbed down to an animalistic state by even more trauma to add on the pre-existing, and newfound pustula gunk, did not register any of the colorful insults thrown at him. Since his body was not injured, he continued to shake feverishly as if escaping was all that mattered in the world, to the background music of Talbot's shouting mixing with metal straps banging on the chair. 

Leaving the circus behind him, the Doctor continued to grin as his footsteps echoed in the pure white and crimson stained hallways. In no particular rush, Herman paused to peer into the small windows in front of every cell. The corridor on the way to the stash of serum housed the ongoing experiments, that were not of utmost importance, and were always his favorite to peer into. Behind door number one, the first one to be 'blighted' (as Talbot called it), was an old friend of his. Herman flashed his signature grin at Evan, who just scowled harder. It was rather hard to tell what the Trapper was feeling, seeing as the man was so weighed down by crystalized pustula gunk and restraints that just the process to allow the prisoner to take a piss took at least twenty minutes to free him. What Herman was sure of, however, was the delicious betrayal that glowed in Evan's eyes. In door number two, a soft humming echoed from inside. She sang quietly through ruined lungs, a distant look in her deep black eyes. He did not feel the same pleasure as he got from staring at Evan, instead being filled with a nostalgic depression. The Russian's hands twitched, having thrown at least twenty hatchets at the Doctor's electric head and murdered him in forty different ways in the few seconds he'd been standing before her. Talbot would always complain how they were forced to place an air conditioner in the Huntress' cell, seeing as the fur that grew matted and thick all over her body was surprisingly warm. Herman found it a strange thing to fuss about, seeing as money was irrelevant in the fog, and everyone used to pay in favors. They do not pay anymore, because Talbot locked everyone in his basement lab bunker. 

The tune she sang still lingered in his mind as he peered into the next room. The chainsaw freak groaned loudly, a sound he made well before being 'blighted', and if Herman was completely honest, the serum made him look considerably better. He pulled on the thick chains that strapped him to the center of the room. The Hillbilly was much better off than anyone in the establishment, blessed with the easiest transformation, and being allowed to run in aimless circles around his chair. Herman smiled fondly at the childlike excitement and energy, even if said energy came from being incredibly stressed and frustrated. With the nasty limp, it was more of a gallop around the chair. Sometimes, when the Hillbilly became distracted, he would trip over the heavy chains, and fall flat on his face. That was the one time Herman allowed himself to laugh without stopping himself.   
Two steps greeted him to the next door, seeing as his legs were rather long and he could cover a lot of distance that way. It was empty, the greatest disappointment, and besides the Hillbilly, the second luckiest killer in the whole damn fog (the luckiest were the ones they were unable to catch, for now). Both Talbot and Herman's brilliant minds combined could not find a way to keep the Nurse chained and encaged without keeping her constantly unconscious, but even then they made the curious discovery that her phasing through space and walls was completely subconscious, and kind of just happened. So, being the super geniuses they were (and wanting to preserve their crippling and fragile god complexes), they both agreed to never ever speak of the failure again, and kill whoever did.


	2. And now, you're all, alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frank smells

They were together now.  
Julie tugged angrily at the sticky goop that bubbled from under her skin, the one that was warm to their touches and disappointingly tased incredibly bitter. Her movement, in turn, tugged on Frank’s arm, and since he would not be meddled with, he swung his leg forward. The leg he chose to jerk around was not the one that was connected back to Julie, so it instead pulled on the glob of sour honey that was growing on Susie’s neck. She screeched in pain, and with a panicked instinct, she pulled forward, assuming Frank was trying to disentangle the group again at the cost of her. That yanked Joey back, who was attached to the pinkette by the back, and like a strange sort of domino effect, Joey tripped over the chair while fruitlessly attempting to regain some sort of balance, and the Legion collapsed to the floor. 

Talbot sighed, watching from behind the glass. It was the fourth time today the group had fallen over, and every time he had to tear Herman away from pestering the Ghostface and make him pick the Legion back up. The Alchemist was as patient as he was tall, which was not very much, and he was beginning to grow frustrated at the foolishness inside the larger testing chamber. His darling pustula was testing him as much as he was testing it. 

The cold tile did nothing to soothe the pulsating and burning wounds that bounded the Legion together. 

“Joey, you fucking idiot!” Frank snarled because he still could, twisting uselessly on the floor and twisting everyone else as well. “Can’t you fucking stand?!” 

“I would, if you didn’t weight so fucking much.” Joey snapped, pushing against the shorter man in a weak attempt to pull Susie to her feet using only the cord connecting their spines. His limbs burned with the pustula flowing through, and it was a miracle he didn’t flat out cry like Susie was. Between heavy breaths, he tensed and untensed muscle to push himself forward. Julie, connected to Susie and Joey, was also teetering towards the floor. She hooked one ripped jean and pustula covered leg around the metal base of the chair they were circled around like some sort of strange cult ritual. Julie was quite strong herself, but her efforts were all but pointless seeing as Frank stayed exactly where he was, putting more stress on Joey. Being directly opposite from Susie, he was painfully bending backwards over the chair to Susie’s weight, the furniture stopping him from allowing the group to snap, and fall down.  
Julie was a clever girl, and in watching Susie and Joey struggle, she found it quite ironic that they were the only two in any real pain. There was something more oddly toxic between them then the serum flowing through their veins, and it was proven right in this moment. In her bitter thoughts, she failed to notice Frank, who had tilted slightly to help the darker skinned man, but was too focused on pulling large chunks of solidifying pustula from his mouth to do anything actually useful. The youngest member, with her beautiful empath heart, tried to turn her energy to getting herself upright, but couldn’t help cringing with every word Frank spat. He insulted her, insulted the Entity, insulted the crooked man that trapped them there, insulted Ormond, and insulted everyone and everything Frank could think of in his furious state. The older girl simply felt tired, the Entity picking up on her mental turmoil quickly and swooping down from it’s holy throne to whisper all her sins back to her, and make Julie feel so terribly numb. Joey shouted at her to help, which prompted Frank to shout at Joey for shouting at Julie, and all the commotion made Susie start crying again, which made Frank shout at her and Joey shouted at Frank for shouting at Susie and for shouting at him. The Legion acted like a pack of wild monkeys, whoever shouted loudest ruled the group, and Frank, having grown up in chaotic environments, had learned to shout very loud.


End file.
